<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] True Facts About the Harlequin Land Squid by Chantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616598">[Podfic] True Facts About the Harlequin Land Squid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, I wrote gen monsterforking because once I realized I could then I had to, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacle Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt hunts a monster using...alternative methods. It's the best day of Jaskier's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] True Facts About the Harlequin Land Squid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/gifts">saffronbunbaker</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637862">True Facts About the Harlequin Land Squid</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke">Basingstoke</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, saffronbunbaker! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> True Facts About the Harlequin Land Squid<br/><strong>Author:</strong> Basingstoke<br/><strong>Reader:</strong> Chantress<br/><strong>Fandom:</strong> The Witcher<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> gen<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> General Audiences<br/><strong>Length and format:</strong> 00:14:37, mp3<br/><strong>Warnings:</strong> none</p>
<p><strong>Download link:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5ia2viwmn7b2zt/True_Facts_About_the_Harlequin_Land_Squid.mp3/file">Here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>